


An Ode to Bofur

by LightMyShire



Category: Bofur - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And tell me everything is going to be alright?, Bofur - Freeform, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Cheer them up Bofur Buddy, He is a knight in shining hat, He makes them smile again, If you don't love Bofur you have never been so wrong in all your life, Lovely Bofur, Now I made made myself sad, Other, The Hobbit - Freeform, Tolkien, can someone please hug me?, he is so sweet, his eyes are full of joy...and sadness, poem, pretty please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMyShire/pseuds/LightMyShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an ode....to Bofur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Bofur

Cheer them up, my merry lad,

Lovely dwarrow with the funny hat.

 

 

 

Your head and bones are aching,

The bruises, they are hurting so much,

Your lovely heart feels like breaking,

why do you have to go through such?

 

 

Your beloved home is so far away,

You have to swallow a curse,

You miss it since the deathly day,

The pain of **_this_** is even worse.

 

 

But they must never know your sorrow,

Who else is there to back them up and take away their fear?

Just carry your bright smile untill tomorrow,

Cause you can feel, the end of all is oh so near.

 

 

 

So cheer them up, my merry lad,

Lovely dwarrow with the funny hat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ready for the Battle of the Five Armies and I never ever will be.  
> Thorin no! Just don't! Please....oh Mahal have mercy.


End file.
